The Closet
by NivalKenival
Summary: Sherlock and John had a romantic relationship, everyone knew this, I mean just look at how they act around each other, but they didn't do anything other than look at each other  at a crime scene at least . This is an idea I had while reading. M rated!
1. Chapter 1

A Johnlock FF

_Sherlock and John had a romantic relationship, everyone knew this, I mean just look at how they act around each other, but they didn't do anything other than look at each other (at a crime scene at least), which is why when D.I. Lestrade didn't expect to see them having (almost) intercourse while on a "Drugs" bust in their flat, he also didn't expect to find all sorts of kinky torture devices in the bedroom or the wedding picture on the wall!_

It all started when Lestrade and a few other volunteers broke into Sherlock, and John's flat with the excuse of a drugs bust, when all Lestrade really wanted was the information about the case that Sherlock was withholding. Once they were inside, Lestrade noticed Anderson staring at a lone picture hanging on the wall. It was a wedding picture, yet instead of a bride and groom, there were to grooms, whom a closer look identified as John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

"Continue looking for clues" He said, clearing his throat and continued to scan the room. Donovan came running down the stairs breathless and a wild look to her eyes.

"Sir" She exclaimed "You have to see this!" She continued. Lestrade looked at her confused, but conceded to follow her to the bedroom all the same. Inside the bedroom was the object that she was so worked up about. It was a regular looking wardrobe, and then he opened it up.

"BLOODY HELL!" He exclaimed as he gazed upon the kinky torture devices. There were riding crops, whips, handcuffs, vibrators, gags, dildos, rope, condoms, lube, and etcetera. Lestrade looked at Donovan who was shaking her head and trembling.

"This can't be legal" she said. Lestrade shook his head.

"I believe that if the person consents to it, it is perfectly legal" he said. Just then, the sound of a car door slamming, a door opening, and footsteps going up the stairs, was heard. Lestrade walked down stairs as the flat door shut, and looked at the sight of Sherlock pressed against the wall by John who was making out with him. Sherlock's hands were making their way down John's body, to his waist band, by this time Lestrade coughed loudly. Their heads snapped up at the sound, and John stepped away from Sherlock and blushed deeply.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked icily.

"A drugs bust" Lestrade cheerfully replied.

"On what grounds? Sherlock has been clean for years" John asked, Sherlock shook his head.

"I am not helping you on this case Lestrade" Sherlock said before Lestrade could answer John's question.

"Really Sherlock? I could have you arrested right now on charges of torture" Lestrade stated, Sherlock stiffened, and John went pale.

"You wouldn't dare" Sherlock sneered. Lestrade looked at the odd couple, from one to the other.

"I can and will, if you don't help me on this case" Lestrade answered. Sherlock looked ready to argue, but a hand on his arm, and a look, from John were enough to make him look at Lestrade and nod slightly.

"Fine, Lestrade I will check out the case" Lestrade smiled and removed the other volunteers from the flat.

"Congratulations on the wedding buy the way" He said then left, letting them finih what they had started.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CLOSET

Chapter 2

_Ok so new chapter, because one of my 3 lovely reviewers said this has the makings of a great story…also I am bored and have absolutely no social life, so it all works ;) any way, if you want me to write a Sherlock/john fan fiction just give me an idea, I love inspiration. And on with the show!_

John watched Lestrade's retreating back, and then looked at Sherlock.

"You do realize how awkward this is going to be at Scotland Yard, right?" He asked.

"John, as I have told you before, other people think of me of me doesn't affect me" Sherlock said looking down at him. John mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Sherlock asked.

"I said, 'its okay for someone as strange/mysterious as you, to not give a toss about what others think of you', but Sherlock, I am not you, I didn't even know I was gay before I met you! And in case you had forgotten (which I doubt), you are a celebrity, and therefore the press will publish this!" He yelled. Sherlock frowned.

"So you are embarrassed for anyone to know of our relationship? You're ashamed of me!" He accused.

"No Sherlock, I am not ashamed of you! I just don't want everyone to know what toys we use in the bedroom" John insisted. Sherlock's frown deepened.

"Why would they want to know that?" He asked. John threw his arms up.

"I don't know! I think it is because people have nothing better to do than to poke around in other peoples business" He said with a sigh. Sherlock looked at him confused.

"Don't people have jobs?" He asked incredulously. John shook his head,.

"They do, but they do this on their free time" John said.

"But-" Sherlock started.

"NO BUTS! I am not answering anymore questions on this topic" John said interrupting him. There was silence as John looked at Sherlock, who was caught in his own thoughts.

***The next day***

Unfortunately for John, he and Sherlock had to go see Lestrade, about the case that was discussed yesterday. So when the duo arrived at Scotland Yard, they were met with sniggers and appalling comments, about their "closet". Strangely enough, for John that is because (as usual) Sherlock is not paying it any heed, it wasn't Sally who was making the comments, it was (no surprise here) Anderson who had spread the information. John took in a deep breath and stepped into Lestrade's office, mentally preparing himself for the blackmail/torment.

_TBC of course only if people want more._


	3. Chapter 3

THE CLOSET

Chapter 3

_Ok so people have asked me to continue so I have and *clears throat* I have to admit, that the first chapter was actually the only one I had planned on doing but, some reviewers have convinced me other wise. Well umm here it is…_

Lestrade was flipping through some old case files when Sherlock and John stepped into the room.

"Okay Lestrade, we are here. What is the case?" Sherlock asked

"Well that was very forward of you, Sherlock. John, you really must teach him more manners." Lestrade calmly stated. Sherlock ground his teeth visibly.

"I came here to solve your case, NOT play nice" He ground out. John was visibly trying to hold in a smirk at Sherlock's childish behaviour.

"Well Sherlock, considering the fact that you, and john could be arrested on the grounds of torture, I would do as I say" he said reclining into his chair. Sherlock clenched his hands into fists, and then looked into Lestrade's eyes.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just for you to do the task I give you with no complaints, and to not withhold evidence again" Lestrade said nonchalantly.

"FINE! What is the task?" He exclaimed, Sherlock really hated being backed into corners.

"Just for you to solve this case-" Sherlock looked like he was going to interrupt "-and for you to admit to the world that you two are together" Lestrade finished. John's jaw dropped, and Sherlock looked at Lestrade questioningly.

"Why do you want us to go public?" He asked. Lestrade shrugged.

"Well one, I think people would give you cases at less um, how should I put it, inconvenient times for you, and also so that I can claim my bets at the betting pool" He answered. John finally shut his jaw.

"You do realize the press will go crazy when they get a hold of this information, right?" John asked. Lestrade nodded.

"It will take a load of them off our backs for a bit any way" he responded. John shook his head then looked at Sherlock, who still seemed to be mulling it over.

"Fine" He said. Lestrade looked at him with wide eyes, while John shook his head minutely.

"Seriously? You're agreeing to this?" Lestrade asked, just to be sure, because you never know with Sherlock. The man in question nodded, resolutely.

"The butler did it" He stated vaguely, before striding out of the room, leaving Lestrade, and John in each others company.

"Why are you really doing this?" John asked quietly. Lestrade looked at him a while before answering.

"I want to see him squirm" He said. John shook his head.

"Sherlock doesn't squirm; he will take it all with his head held high, ignoring what anyone says, and leaving me all the embarrassing and awkward things. That is the way he rolls, and to be honest I am surprised that he survived before I came along" John stated quietly. Lestrade's eyes widened in surprise as he figured out what kind of a hell he had just forced his friend into.

"I am sorry but he will not stop now, no matter what I say" He said. John smiled ruefully as he pictured that.

"No he won't so I guess I will just have to be prepared for the bucket loads of crap that are going to be flung at me out there. So long Lestrade" John said before leaving the room.

"Goodbye John, and good luck" Lestrade said under his breath.

_TBC and just because I can and it has nothing to do with the fact that I am making this up as I am going along, this is going to be a cliff hanger, until the next chapter is up. Also I might be doing a few other fictions, maybe one about how these two got in a relationship. Review if you have ideas_


End file.
